battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter the Exit
Enter the Exit is the 10th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 41st episode overall of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. It was released on April 28, 2018. Plot Cold Open X approaches a sad looking Cloudy and asks why he feels that way. Cloudy states that he misses Balloony, and if he was alive, then their team would not have lost the last challenge. X sadly admits that he doesn't know how to recover people, and then says that it's time for Cake at Stake, which he has planned this time. He then trips over, and then whispers to Cloudy that he's safe. Cake at Stake X quickly tells Beep that Cloudy, Nickel, Woody, and Balloony that they are safe while throwing slices Pin's embroided cake at high speed. X then announces that David eliminated, who then makes an attempt to run away. X chases David while the recommended characters observe, until he corners David by a cliff. Post-Cake at Stake Match walks over to Bubble, only to get shunned by her. She is then popped by a thrown piece of the cake. Match states that she needs her back, only to get insulted by Fanny. This prompts an argument between the two, until Cloudy states that X is incapable of recovering contestants. It is then revealed that Donut couldn't recover anyone either. He had attempted to recover Naily, but mutilated her in the process. Four's return X tries to declare the 10th contest, but nobody can hear him, due to them all arguing. X tries to repeat himself, only to get interrupted again, this time by Clock yelling to bring back Four. The contestants then try to bring Four back by making shapes of him in various ways. Teardrop tries drawing Four, Marker plays Four like in Today's Very Special Episode, Blocky uses Needle, Pen and Match to shape a 4, Pie tries breaking X's leg to form a 4, Gelatin bends a Fork prong to shape a 4, and Bottle whacks Golf Ball with a golf club while yelling "FORE!" and breaking a third pane on Cloudy's window. Pillow then licks Lollipop, who asks how that was going to help them bring back Four. Pillow responds by saying she was just hungry. Firey eventually uses the empty syringe (that was formerly containing the Twinkle of Contagion) to extract a liquidated Four out of Donut. Pin is encouraged to squirt the liquid into the shape of Four due to her dexterity (as proven by the cake she made for Cake at Stake). She does it, and the liquidated Four transforms into regular Four. Four thanks Pin by giving her a Gratitude Token for recovering him. X then runs over to Four to hug him, and tell him some of what events have taken place in his absence. Four then notices David's torso on top of X, and yanks it out to see what it is, Freed, David resumes his escape, only to have Four instantly catch up and place him in Eternal Algebra Class Withfour. Clock then comes up to inform Four of all the dead and eliminated contestants needing to be recovered and taken away, to which Four does so. Four tracks down Roboty in the same waterfall he was at BFB 2 and BFB 6 and stretches himself to space to retrieve the Liar Ball containing Loser. Clock then lists off the contestants needing to be recovered, making sure 8-Ball is also eliminated. Clock then also mentions Stapy, who gets upset due to being unable to say goodbye to Foldy. He is then also eliminated. EXIT Roboty, Stapy, David, 8-Ball, and Loser find themselves next to the door to EXIT. Stapy tries to open it by reaching for the doorknob, which cues the normal intro to play. Inside, Pencil, Liy, and Leafy talk about whether Four is returning and what they will have to do if he does. The other five eliminated contestants then enter the classroom, surprising Liy and disgusting Pencil. When asked about the Liar Ball, 8-Ball explains what happened to Loser and how he fell from popularity. Four comes back while Pencil continues to complain about the male contestants. Four then announces that one of them will be rejoining Battle for BFDI, with each one trying convincing the voters to vote for them. It is revealed that while Four is interacting with the EXITors in his classroom, he is being completely still and unresponsive in the real world. Stinger Taco walks up to Bell, and tries to have a conversation with her. Bell thinks it is a trick and ignores her. Taco then says that she is trying to have a normal conversation with her and apologizes for tricking her before. Bell does not accept the apology and says she doesn’t trust Taco anymore while Lollipop watches them. Votes 23,516 total votes were cast. (+1176) (+5.26%) Credits * Written by: ** Cary Huang ** Satomi Hinatsu ** Kenzie Bryant * Animation: ** Satomi Hinatsu ** Kenzie Bryant ** Caedmon Johnson ** Maroue Reus * CG: Maroue Reus * Video Editing: Satomi Hinatsu * Sound Design and Editing: ** Amor Boretto ** Maroue Reus * Music: Michael Huang Voice acting *Cary Huang as X, 8-Ball, Bracelety, Ruby, Pin, Match, and Marker *Michael Huang as Four, Robot Flower, Woody, Donut, Eraser, Firey, Yellow Face, Coiny, Cloudy, Pencil, Bubble, Loser, and Leafy *Satomi Hinatsu as Black Hole, Fanny, Bottle, Bomby, Balloony, Firey Jr. and Clock *Kenzie Bryant as Taco, Bell, Cake and Needle *Sam Lee as Pie, Lollipop and Stapy *Cindy Jiang as Foldy and Pillow *Sabrina Barba as Liy *Adam Katz as Nickel Characters who did not have any lines were not included. For a full list of voices, see Credits. Goofs * In the "Battle for Nothing" intro, Barf Bag is significantly larger than she actually is, being taller than the likes of Spongy and Basketball. This is similar to how Pin had angry eyebrows in the "Battle for Nothing" intro in BFDIA even though she doesn't in the normal intro. * Again in the "Battle for Nothing" intro, Woody's arm is disconnected due to the fact he is in his dented form. * At the end, Taco's leg is not connected to her body. * After Four appears in EXIT, his color can be seen outside of his outlines. Goof bfb10 1.PNG|Bubble's limbs are grey at 1:37 Goof bfb10 2.PNG|Leafy's arms are misplaced at 8:07 Continuity references * Yellow Face's belief that they were battling for nothing, along with the modified "Battle for Nothing" intro, is a reference to Yellow Face's same line back in Zeeky Boogy Doog. ** The modified intro had become more accurate, such as Saw not having her handle in the intro, Tree inside Bottle, and more. ** The eliminated and dead characters also were not present. * Pin still had her two Win Tokens from the first season, as hers were not cashed in due to her elimination prior to the merge. * Pin made the cake for Cake at Stake, and was called talented. This is a reference to Pin winning the cake baking challenge in Sweet Tooth. *Clock saying “watchers are wannabes” is a reference to The Reveal when he said “Watches are wannabes”. *Eraser saying “Here’s the footage” is a reference to what Match said in Questions Answered. **Despite Camera being in Match's hands during that moment, Eraser still found a way to record it. He may have recorded it with another device and sent it to Camera. *Four humming ("Do-da-da-da-do-do-do") from X Finds Out His Value is heard in this episode. This is the second time Four says this in BFB, the first being in BFB 3. *Pencil's rejoining audition is a variation of her usual "So we can win the contest" chant, which she sang in "Barriers and Pitfalls", "Reveal Novum", "Gardening Hero", and "The Long-lost Yoyle City". *When Bottle hits Golf Ball with a golf club, an audible "Hey" from Cloudy and a window breaking can be heard which is a reference to BFB 9 and Getting Teardrop To Talk where Coiny and Snowball broke Cloudy's window. *Several characters retain changes to their appearance. **All Beep members that are still in the game are still orange, besides Balloony (due to his recovery). ***Cloudy still has tape on him from Fortunate Ben. **Bomby is still half exploded from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. **Both Tree and the fortune cookie are still stuck inside of Bottle from The Liar Ball You Don't Want and Fortunate Ben respectively. **Loser is still stuck inside the jawbreaker with Donut's diary from The Liar Ball You Don't Want. **Woody still has his dent. **Saw is still missing her handle, although she didn't make an appearance in BFB since Questions Answered. *When Naily was recovered, Bomby said "Oh my gosh, Naily!" just like he did in Getting Teardrop to Talk. *When Teardrop drew Four multiple times while trying to recover him, it was a reference to BFB 4 where she drew a similar drawing as an entry for the contest. *The face Blocky made when running with Needle (at approximately 3:07) is the same face Pen made when running to Black Hole in Today's Very Special Episode. *Marker playing Four to recover him is a reference to BFB 4 where he played Four in Rock Paper Scissors. *Gelatin trying to make a Four-shaped fork to recover him is a reference to how much he used to play with forks before BFB 4. *When the contestants are arguing about how to bring back Four, the same sound heard when Coiny, Ice Cube, and Leafy were riding in their boat from BFDI 1b is heard. *The scream used when Golf Ball was hit by Bottle was the same one used when Snowball hit her in Take the Plunge: Part 2 and Bridge Crossing. *When Loser said, "Why do I have filling but also a hole?", he was presumably reading a diary entry written by Donut since Donut has cherry filling but also a hole, which is uncommon with regular donuts. *The pink voting paper in the end-screen is a reference to the pink voting paper in ''Cycle of Life''. *Leafy's project is the points for a graph of the path she takes when she dodges the Nails/Spitballs. *When Four appears in EXIT and says "Today's class is very special", it is a reference to him saying "Today's episode is very special" in BFB 4. *In the middle of the pink piece of paper that was used in the voting there's a line referencing Today's Very Special Episode, when Four shot hearts out of his eyes and one of them sent Eraser flying off the horizon. The line was: "In fact, one time I loved so much, I smacked Eraser in the face and he went flying away, never to be seen again." *When X sees Cloudy sitting by a tree, he tells him “Cloudy? What’s wrong?", which could be a reference to Four saying “X, What’s wrong?” from X Finds Out His Value. *When Bell got mad at Taco, she said "Any twinkles I could take off the moon for you?" which is a reference to BFB 6 in which she got twinkle by looking at the Moon, as Taco told her to do. *When Pencil almost falls over on her chair, she makes a pose similar to her BFB pose shown in the intro. *When Taco gets recovered, she gets her fish back which she ate back in Lick Your Way to Freedom. *On Pencil's desk when she says "EW! IT'S A BUNCH OF BOYS!!" you can see a drawing of Freesmart in the corner, though not them all are recognizable, only Book, Pencil and Ruby could be seen. *Leafy's line "It's not that bad" is a reference to the last line in Take the Plunge: Part 1. Trivia *This is the first time EXIT is shown on the show. *This episode's thumbnail features no contestants, but X himself. * This is the first episode written by Cary Huang and Satomi Hinatsu, but not Michael Huang. ** Because of this, Michael is the only main creator of BFB that didn’t write this episode. *This is Maroue Reus' first animation credit. **In addition, she also did CG work. ***The render engine used has been confirmed to be Blender's secondary engine, Cycles. *This episode confirms that eliminated contestants never die when they get sucked up by Four. **This also confirms that no one died in BFB 4. * The following characters do not appear: Ice Cube, Saw, Flower, Eggy, Spongy, Barf Bag, Fries, and Puffball. *The Battle for Nothing intro didn't include dead or eliminated contestants. It also showed the current state of each character. *This is the fifth time in a row a male contestant is eliminated since all of the remaining members in Beep are male, (Leafy and Roboty were eliminated in earlier episodes). **This beats the streak of having 4 female contestants getting eliminated in a row. **It is also the second time in a row all the votes are over 1,000. ***This is the first time Cloudy received over 1,000 votes. ***This is the third time such has happened overall. *This is the first time a contestant's votes went down from the previous time being up for elimination in BFB, being Woody. *David is the second contestant to receive over 10,000 elimination votes. *This is the first double-digit episode since Return of the Hang Glider in six years, which was also the season 1 finale. *This is the first episode of BFB where Pen and Book have no lines. *David is the third original (though late contender) character to leave the show, with Pencil and Leafy being the first two. **This is also the first time that an original contestant is eliminated since BFB 3. **David is also the fourth contestant eliminated who is voiced by Michael Huang. **He is the first BFDI male to be eliminated. However, a male BFDI contestant (excluding recommended characters) hasn't been eliminated since BFDI 23, being Spongy. *This is the first time a team with six total members is up for elimination. *This is the second time the top voted contestant has a 5-digit number of votes. *This is also the second time Cloudy has had the least amount of votes on team Beep, or in any elimination. * This is the 3rd BFB episode to not be released at its normal time (11:00pm Pacific Time). Other episodes are BFB 1 (~6:50pm) and BFB 2 (~12:30pm) *Excluding the joke Satomi vote option found in the Flash files of "Today's Very Special Episode" and Flower's option in the false iance elimination, this is the first time where I is a voting option. **In a similar vein, this is the first episode since "Getting Teardrop to Talk" to have a unique voting screen. *Four teaching eliminated characters in EXIT explains why Four often freezes, staring blankly into space. * This episode was released on April 28th. Coincidence or not, divide it by the number of the month (4), (28/4=7), and you get the value of X (7). *Another coincidence is that Four comes back four episodes after he was killed. *This is the fourth episode with no challenge, the first three being Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Return of the Hang Glider, and Welcome Back. * In the EXIT, Four has a to do list that lists to "Thank Pin, Get David, Get 8-Ball, Get Stapy, Get Loser, Get Roboty, do rejoins", and "KILL CLOCK". Four achieved all tasks, except for killing Clock. * Since there was no challenge this episode, is still the only team that hasn't lost yet. * Leafy shows to be opposed against Pencil's alliance after mentioning it to Four, this might be a reference to BFDI when Leafy had fights with Pencil and her alliance. * When Pencil complains about doing more math even after Four comes back, the equation "64 - 1" shows up. This is a nod to having the original number of contestants be 64, and when Pencil got eliminated, it was minus 1 contestant. **Her mentioning the subtraction by one exercises is also a possible reference to how a character gets eliminated after each episode. *Roboty's rejoin message was in Morse Code: “....- ... ..- -..-”. This translates into “4SUX”, which might be referring to Four being hated by Roboty. *When Bottle says 'Fore' after hitting Golf Ball, it's a reference to the game of golf, where the word Fore is used to warn other golfers that a ball is coming near. It's also a pun about Four himself. *According to Four, he doesn't have genders where he's from, thus stating his species are genderless. *Liy is not in her Debut/BFB 5 form. **However, Liy could have changed back to normal. *Pencil talks about the "appreciation rituals of the holiness of single-digit even perfect squares", in which the only answers to are 4 and 0. This may mean that Four thinks of himself as some form of deity. **It could also be referring to Donut (0) as a deity. *This is the first time an eliminated contestant (at the moment) starts the intro. *This is also the first time the intro isn't triggered on the side view. Instead, it is started on the top view. *In EXIT, Pencil mentions quizzes about graphing the y-axis. In Cary's BFB 10 reaction video, he comments on this saying "...how do you write that equation out... it will reveal 4's true thoughts on a certain other host...". This means that 4 thinks X=0. *David is the third eliminated contestant in a row to have no standard leg assets. *This is the second episode to include two intros; the first being Zeeky Boogy Doog. *This is the second time that David got eliminated right before a rejoining was announced. the first time being at Gardening Hero. Soundtrack Category:Episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes without challenges